


Little Man

by magicmumu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmumu/pseuds/magicmumu
Summary: Alex is worried about her son's show of powers.





	Little Man

**Author's Note:**

> In this universe, Kal-El was cloned, and the resulting baby is Alex and Astra's son. I wanted to give writing baby fic a shot.

Alex Danvers was exhausted, but knew her long day wasn't yet over. Her feet ached and she could feel the start of pain in her back as she climbed the stairs. What a day for the elevator to go out. Alex grumbled as she hefted the take out and the grocery bag for tomorrow's lunches, and used her free thumb and pinky fingers to unlock and open the door. Right away, Alex saw the portable sun unit she had created earlier that year situated right next to the couch, with Astra sleeping under it. On her stomach, a small sleepy but not yet asleep toddle lay, sucking on his fingers as he watched her walk nearer. "Hey little man," Alex said softly. Astra didn't stir, not that Alex expected her to after the story she heard that afternoon. "I heard someone ran all the way to Catco to see Auntie Kara." The boy smiled then at the name of his favorite person, and Alex placed the bags down on the counter. Then she went back to the living room, where she leaned over to lift the boy from Astra's stomach. Right away, mother instincts had Astra gasping awake. Alex paused, still bent over with the boy. "It's okay. I am just going to put him to bed." Astra blinked before she looked at their son, who let his head loll back. Astra placed a hand on his head and pet his hair quickly before she nodded and Alex straightened up.

"He needs a change," Astra said. Alex nodded before she took the boy to the nursery, where she went to work changing him. He wiggled a little bit but in a small way that was more in the spirit of ritual than out of irritation or discomfort.

"You had your Mommy and me really worried when you literally ran half way across town today, Little Man. She nearly blew out her powers trying to reach you, but you are just so fast. I know these powers of yours are exciting and new for you, and I know that you like Mommy chasing you around, but that was dangerous. We love you, and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Ya," the boy said. Alex beamed at him.

"Yeah," she repeated. She changed the boy into pajamas, and set him in his crib. He didn't resist, and let his head drop. Alex knew he wouldn't be awake much longer. She checked the baby monitor, and then she went to wash her hands. Once back in the kitchen, she put the groceries away and then dished out the take out for herself and Astra, bringing a plate to her wife. She watched as Astra moved the portable sun unit, turning it off so that she could then accept the plate of food.

"Thank you." She leaned to kiss Alex on the cheek.

"His powers came in so early. I thought we had until he was five at the earliest," Alex said after a while.

"We don't know what they did to Kal El's genetic material in Cadmus labs," Astra said, "but you check him every morning and he is a healthy boy. That is all we can hope for right now."

"Of course," Alex said. "We will need to do more research and work at the DEO to see what we can do for him from here."

"By we, you mean you. More long days are coming, I suspect."

Alex didn't speak at first, letting her worried thoughts consume her. She didn't know what she would do if she came home to find him gone again like last month. Astra was a wreck and the two of them raised hell to find their son, taken back to Cadmus after they had rescued him the first time as a newborn baby when they found out that Kal El had been cloned. She worried more than ever now that it seemed his powers are coming in at an alarming rate. "Yes," she finally said as she already had ideas of what she would do to help her son with his powers and protect him from those who want to harm him. Alex felt Astra's hand on her arm.

"We'll figure it out together. We always will."

"We will." Alex felt a little better after that, settling back as she ate. A moment later, Astra turned the TV on to the newest show they had set to record the previous week and could finally catch up on before the new episode aired that night. They started to watch that episode, but both women had fallen asleep before it had finished, both waking up well past midnight slumped on each other. Alex helped Astra up, and considered moving the portable sun unit into their bedroom for Astra, but her wife insisted that she would just sleep through the night and if she needed to, she could use it in the morning. Alex shrugged it off, and went to their bedroom where they changed into clothes and slipped into bed. "We'll figure it out," Alex said, more to herself in a mantra to ease her worries than to her wife. Astra took Alex's hand and kissed it.

"Yes. We will." She reached out for Alex, who moved into her arms, and the two of them were both soon asleep.


End file.
